Talk:Issue 8
For anyone interested in wings, there is a jaw-dropping teaser video on the UK site. You can find the teaser on the UK site link now in the External Links section of this article. - Sister Leortha 10:47, 20 September 2006 (PDT) :Thanks. I expect to see the skies fill up with wings pretty soon. :) Just don't let the cat girls find out. Feathers everywhere! - Snorii 11:16, 20 September 2006 (PDT) >.> some of us will have wings too, there are plenty of stories about winged cats... and wow Snorii.. you updated the rewards just as I was loading the edit page. I was scrolling down to the proper place on it only to find out you'd submitted them while I was swapping between normal and edit @.@ I guess means your sniping the UK site too.. --Sleepy Kitty 08:24, 4 October 2006 (PDT) : Who, me? :P - Snorii 08:28, 4 October 2006 (PDT) Veteran Rewards I suppose that we should move Veteran Rewards to its own page and just link to it from this one. - Snorii 11:16, 4 October 2006 (PDT) :<.< the funny thing is, I started to do this last week.. I guess I forgot to save them page.. anyway, it's done now.--Sleepy Kitty 11:50, 4 October 2006 (PDT) Now Testing in the Training Room - 10/12/06 NOTE: Veteran Rewards are not a part of Issue 8's initial launch *ON TRAINING ROOM* Approximate Arrival to Training Room - 10/12/06 10PM CST Issue 8: To Protect and Serve Pocket D Changes * Arena Kiosks: These Kiosks will allow Heroes and Villains to fight against each other more easily if they want to settle personal issues. * In front of the bars are two arena officials, an "Arena Information Operator", who will provide information on how to use the kiosks; and a "Games Information Operator", who will provide detailed information on each of the game types of the arena. * Rikti Monkey Fight Club: Due to a combination of the Family cutting in to the RMFC profits in Sharkhead, and an offer from DJ Zero to expand their enterprise, Joe Young and Cornelius have moved their "entertainment concern" on up to the Pocket D. They have set up a new "Lounge" on the hero side of the club. "It’s a lot classier than the old place", says Joe Young. * It’s loud in Pocket D! Local chat in Pocket D will only be heard by players within 50ft of each other now. Powers * Many objects in the game which were meant to be immune to Teleportation have been made so. This affects several powers in the Traps Secondary and Gadgets secondary for players. * Various ‘Build Up’ and ‘Aim’ powers now have a new look. * Alternate flying poses. Fly and Hover (and temporary powers that duplicate their effects) have new poses. Your character will transition into an alternate pose after flying forward for a few seconds. Also implemented a banking animation for flying forward while strafing left or right. * Increased the base flight speed of Hover by 10%. * Added a slight delay to the usage of Team Teleport. This should alleviate the issue of Teammates randomly being left behind after a Teleport. * Soul Storm is now escapable. There is still a bit of delay after you escape before you can move or attack again, but it’s much less of an ‘I win’ power. * Rikti ambushers will once again show teleportation FX. * The Helmet enhancement (Mutation/Magic Range) was giving twice the bonus of other Range DOs. It has been reduced to match. * Rebalanced some of the high end Longbow critters to make them less frustrating. * Fixed some animation issues with the Jump Jet Pack power granted from the Good vs. Evil Edition. Titles * Players may now change their title at levels 15, 25, 35, and 45. These title changes do not stack (if you do not use the one you get at level 25 when you reach level 35, you only have the level 35 change, and lose the level 25 one). At 50, players may change their title without restriction. Talk to any trainer to change your title in this manner. Tailor * New costume pieces are available at the Tailor and at Character Generation: * Male/Huge/Female ** (Head – Detail 1) *** Galactic Glasses *** Government Glasses *** Blast Goggles up ** (Head – Ears) *** Floppy *** Bunny *** Cat *** Rat *** Teddy *** Wildcat * Female ** (Upper Body - Chest - Tops with Skin) *** Angelic *** Assassin *** Excess *** Savage *** Tanker ** (Lower body - Legs - Bottoms with Skin) *** Angelic *** Assassin *** Excess *** Savage CITY OF HEROES Faultline Redux Faultline officials recently provided funding for reconstruction and work was underway in the first neighborhood, when major disaster struck. Due to strange seismic activity on the moon, tidal anomalies caused the Overbrook Dam to rupture flooding the zone. Additional crews have been called in to assess the Dam and shore up the rest of the zone, however, they are continually thwarted by the recent arrival of new villain groups to the area and one group, in particular, that no one expected: Arachnos. It appears Arachnos has been poking around supergroup base wreckage in Faultline for some time, searching for technology that will further Lord Recluse’s nefarious plans. Paragon Officials have called in small detachments of the Paragon Police Department and Freedom Corps, but are also asking heroes to come forward and protect the new city. Features of the "new" Faultline: * Transition from Trial Zone to a City Zone (with Overbrook Dam as a Hazard area) * Level range has been adjusted to 15 - 25 * Missions have been added (see Jim Temblor in New Overbrook at the Memorial statue in the park as your initial contact) * New Villain groups added: Arachnos, Freakshow, The Lost, Sky Raiders ... and something lurking in the water. * More plaques and badges * Entrance to Pocket D * Stores, Trainer (Mirror Spirit), and a hospital have been added to Faultline Police Band Missions * PPD Contacts have been added to all City Zones except for Atlas Park and Galaxy City. They will be added to a Hero’s contact list as soon as they enter a zone. These contacts will direct characters to missions aiding the PPD in fighting crime in Paragon City. * Once you talk to a PPD Contact, your contact list will have a "Police Band Tuner" added to the top of the list. Clicking this will bring up an assortment of crimes-in-progress. * You will fight level-appropriate Villain Groups in random maps and random mission objectives. Once you have outlevelled a zone, however, you will no longer be able to get Police Band missions in that zone. * In addition to normal missions, the PPD will give out Safeguard Missions. You get Safeguard missions after performing three to five Police Band missions. Safeguard Missions * Safeguard missions allow the Hero player to enter a large outdoor mission map and defend the city from invading villains. The goal is to defeat the Villain behind the attack, preventing a bank robbery, but there are lots of other things going on, too. Safeguard missions are set up for single players and teams. * When you enter the instance, the bank is immediately being robbed. Don’t delay in getting to the bank, or the crooks could get away with the cash, failing the mission. * A 15 minute timer starts once the bank heist has been stopped and the mission is completed. At this point you can use the given time to secure the map, and explore and fight for additional badges and rewards. This allows the players to end the mission quickly, or hunt for additional XP and rewards if they choose. * There are several goals and multiple side missions that can be unlocked and played once the bank robbery has been thwarted. Completing any section of goals or each side mission rewards the players with a special bonus (such as extra XP, temp powers, or unique salvage) and will add some time back to the counter. The more they complete the longer they have to try and complete more goals, so the better they do the higher their rewards. Giant Monster Spawns Increased * The following Giant Monster Spawns have had their frequency increased; ** Kraken - Perez Park ** Babbage - Boomtown ** Jack in Irons (non-scripted, individual) - Croatoa ** Eochai (non-scripted, individual) - Croatoa ** Adamastor - Dark Astoria ** Jurassik - Crey's Folly Powers * Controllers Fossilize power will now properly have ‘critical hold’ effects versus critters. This is a bug fix -- this aspect of the power already existed, but was set to always fail. * Fixed the Short Help text on Stone Cages to properly reflect the powers usage. Game * Trains will now stay at station longer, there will be shorter times between trains and the doors of the trains will be clickable while the train is in the station. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers * Many Darkness powers have a new look attached. * Removed Double Stacked ‘Super Jump’ from Ninja Mastermind Pets. * Added slightly increased running speed to all Mastermind pets. * Updated the power description on Thermal Radiation. * Arachnos Night Widow Bosses have had their Defense values slightly reduced. * The Arachnos Arch Villain Nocturne has been rebalanced. * Dominators will now build Domination faster depending on the size of the Team they are grouped with. Each member of the team (aside from the Dominator himself) increases the speed of Domination gain by approximately 16%. Note that this bonus does NOT apply to the existing bonus Assault powers gain in PvP. The maximum bonus to Domination will happen in a full 8 person group. * Base Domination gain increased by 50% (to 3 points per attack up from 2 points per attack.) Now Testing in the Training Room - 10/23/06 2pm CST Known Issues on the Test Server • Clicking on a worktable with salvage can cause a client crash. This is a client crash only and does not affect other users. COMBINED NOTES Updater • If the update client fails to connect, it will cycle through ports 6994, 80 and 23094 until it connects. Alternatively the ‘-port’ command line parameter can be used to specify one of these ports (for example: CohUpdater.exe –port 23094). • Per request, the updater now uses port 13094 in place of 80. Powers • Added a control to Moment of Glory to insure that the -Regen portion goes away at the end of the duration of the power. This fixes a bug that was introduced with the recent change to correct the Icon blinking. • Added -Fly to the Oni's Ring of Fire Power. • Added -Fly to Gravity Control Gravity Distortion power. • Jump Kick from the Leaping pool set now does Knock Up instead of Knockback. The chance of Knock Up occurring has increased to 20% (from 15%.) • Removed hesitation from the Mental Blast animation. There was a pause that prevented the character from acting, even after the power had finished animating. • Fixed missing animation for Ice Sword when used with Fly. • Fixed bug with Build Up that caused some weapon powersets (War Mace, Battle Ax, Broadsword) to redraw weapons. • Changed the display name of the Mayhem Mission/Safeguard reward Jump Pack to Zer0-G Pack to avoid confusion between it and the new Good vs Evil edition Jump Pack. Universities • Paragon City University and Aeon University are now on semester break. The campus buildings will be closed until the next semester starts. Tasks • Set all PvP zone mission rewards down to the normal mission completion levels. Titles • Fixed bug that prevented players from being able to reset their second title to "none". Game • Banking animation for flight/strafe combinations have been changed. This change also improves combinations of running, jumping, and strafing. • New Flight animations were tweaked a bit. Old flight animation appears again. • Female players will now choose a random food item when using the eat emote (instead of always eating a donut.) • Some emotes, such as eat, weren't being properly interrupted by flight. They should be now. List of new/updated emotes Emote Invent Emote Dance1 Emote Dance2 Emote Dance3 Emote Dance4 Emote Dance5 Emote Dance6 Emote EatDonut Emote Donut Emote EatFood Emote Eat Emote Food Emote ListenPoliceBand (Heroes only) Emote SitChair1 Emote SitChair2 Emote SitChair3 Emote SitBench1 Emote SitBench2 Emote SitBench3 Emote SitBench4 Emote SitExecutiveChair Emote SitStool Emote SitTable1 Emote SitTable2 Emote Teabag Tailor • Thin stripes 1 & 2 added. • Excess patterns revamped. • Assassin pattern added to gloves and boots. Pocket D • Fixed bug with the Arena terminals that allowed players to become PvP flagged while inside Pocket D. CITY OF HEROES Tasks Safeguard Mission adjustments: • Bank robber spawns (the lobby robbers and robbery boss) will attack players when they are spotted, instead of running straight for the exit. If the robbers do not see any players, they will run for the exit as usual. • Side mission rewards fixed and give the proper rewards. • Safeguard Mission objects should be less fragile now. Level based combat modifiers have been removed. • Fixed Moneybag power in Safeguard Missions. Escaping thieves should now have the Moneybag displayed even after moving through a door way. • The final mission of Agent G's story arc has been modified. If players can defeat all 3 AVs without letting them defeat each other first, the players will receive 4 SOs for their efforts. Players MUST receive Kill Credit on the Archvillains, and have sufficient inventory space to receive the rewards. Game • Emotes for Eating, sitting, and selected dances are now available for the Kheldian Dwarf forms. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers • Corrected the Level Range on the Freakshow Elite Boss Metal Shift. He should no longer show up green to players at higher levels of the mission. Tasks • Heroes in the Lord Recluse Strike Force have been slightly reduced in level. Vindicators are now level 51 and the Freedom Phalanx are level 53. City Zones • Corrected Scorpion Shield text on the Patron Powers plaques in Grandville. Game • The PPD has confiscated all of the Police Ban Scanners that had fallen into Villain hands.